Guilty†Hearts
Guilty†Hearts (ギルティ†ハーツ) is a dance unit consisting of well-known odorite: Miume, Melochin, and Ry☆. The group mostly dance to funk-pop songs and anything fun. 'Concept' Guilty†Hearts are most well-known to create original choreography to RootFive (√5) original songs, often lip-synching in these videos. 'Appearance & Personality' They usually incorporate chains, crosses, and black feathers when they appear in promotional materials, combined with a motif of black and red. 'Dance Style' Guilty†Hearts dance energetically in all of their videos, incorporating a variety of dance styles into their performances, due to the versatility and talent of each of the members. 'History' The group was originally a collaboration group between five odorite: Miume, Kamen Liar 217, Melochin, Ry☆ and K'suke. In the starting days of the group, they simply called themselves 5 Odorite (踊り手5人で). Their first video, "Merry Go Round" has reached over 1 million views as of November 2015 and is widely seen as iconic within the odottemita community. It was in 2013 where they started calling themselves the Guilty†Hearts when they danced to the song "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" . This video also received over 1 million views, due to its fun and energetic nature. On March 30, 2014, Kamen Liar 217 and K'suke has decided to retire from the group. They released an official statement on Guilty†Hearts blog as well as a livestream about their purpose of leaving. They have stated that they made the decision after their national tour in which, their future plans do not mend well with the group's goal. They have also stated that by leaving, it doesn't mean they would stop from dancing. Official Statement in Guilty†Hearts Blog English translation of 217's statement Livestream of Statement Miume, Melochin and Ry☆ have remained as members of Guilty†Hearts and have continued to create high-quality, popular odottemita videos as a group. Members #Miume #Melochin #Ry☆ Past Members #Kamen Liar 217 #K'suke Member Profiles * Melochin ** Birthday: June 12, 1989 ** Blood Type: A ** Height: 173cm (5'8") * Miume ** Birthday: December 20 ** Blood Type: B ** Height: 163cm (5'4") * Ry☆ ** Birthday: November 27, 1989 ** Blood Type: AB ** Height: 165cm (5'5") Collaborations 'Collaborative Projects' When Guilty†Hearts was a five-piece group, they often performed with RootFive (√5), as a result of the popularity of the dance covers of their songs. They performed together at Cho Party 2 and took part in several magazine shoots together. Miume, Melochin and Ry☆ also shortly performed as Guilty†Hearts with RootFive (√5) at Cho Party 3. In official NND uploads, the only other group which Guilty†Hearts has collaborated with is ARSMAGNA, another highly popular odorite group. They also performed together as part of the Cos☆Men live, collaborating on stage to "Gigantic O.T.N". List of Dances (2012.06.15) # "Nanda Kanda" (2012.10.21) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (2012.12.04) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2013.02.14) # "Love Hunter" (2013.06.15) # "Mr. Music" (2013.06.28) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2013.10.15) # "Love Treasure" (2013.11.13) # "Tengaku" (2014.04.18) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (2014.05.22) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. Guilty†Hearts and ARSMAGNA (2014.06.19) }} Sample Video Gallery guiltyhearts.jpg|The Original Guilty†Hearts Guiltyhearts_2013_livetour_calass.jpg|Guilty†Hearts' promotional look for their participation in Japan Live Tour 2013 Karasu 〜 CALASS 〜 Twitter188e54b.jpg|Melochin and K'suke decide outfits Twitterf6891db.jpg|Guilty Hearts goes bowling Ari ki mica tei in guilty hearts.png|With Ari 。Ki, Mica, and Tei☆in! Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast External Links * Twitter * Blog * Guilty†Hearts Japanese to English Translations by (clock08) Category:Groups Category:Odorite featured on DVDs Category:Female Dancers Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Male Dancers Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Groups Category:NND Odorite Category:K'suke Category:Kamen Liar 217 Category:Melochin Category:Miume